Heart in a box
by KimRaverRocks
Summary: post 8x08. I finally managed to put the 3rd chapter up! I suck at summaries, so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HEART IN A BOX  
><strong>

Teddy/Henry fanfic. Story picks up right after 8x08 episode 'heart-shaped box'. After the show I was totally confused and frustrated about the end, leaving Henry there coughing blood and Teddy looking so anxious.  
>Well this is my first official fanfic ever, I've written before but never had the courage to publish it. Hope you enjoy it, I'll try to update as soon as possible, and if you want you can leave me your ideas for the continuance in the reviews and I'll try to put them into the story.<br>Sorry for grammar- or spelling mistakes, I try my best to avoid them, but English is not my first language spoken (German is, btw)

_I do not own anything _(and I'm really sorry about that :/ ), all characters belong to Shonda Rhymes and the ABC. So have fun reading and tell me what you think about it !  
>Love, Christina<p>

* * *

><p><em>'okay, okay. It's gonna be okay' she reassured him, but in her eyes was so much sorrow and fear. <em>He was feeling guilty, he didn't want her to be scared because of him, but in that moment all he could think about was the blood on his hands, in his mouth and on the floor. He didn't know where it came from, he hadn't had any new tumors diagnosed and he was scared to death.

Like in trance he watched Teddy wipe the blood from his mouth, as she hurried to her purse and pulled out her mobile phone. Henry could see that her hands where shaking and all he wanted to do was believe her words, but just then another cough shattered his body as he again spitted blood in the sink.

Her hands were shaking and she was blinking back tears as she dialed the emergency number. It seemed to take years until finally somebody picked up. 'Teddy Altman from speaking. I immediately need an ambulance to Lincoln Street 43, 5th floor. The patient is coughing huge amounts of blood, there's the possibility that he has a serious lung embolism. Okay, 5 minutes, but hurry up!'

Placing the phone back on the table, she desperately ran a hand through her hair. As she heard him cough again, Teddy hurried over to the sink and as he was a little bit better, she poured him in a glass of water.  
>'here, rinse your mouth.' as she handed him the glass. 'The ambulance is gonna be here in a few moments, we're gonna make this.' she gently placed her hands on his cheeks 'you're not gonna die. You're not gonna die here, whether in the ambulance nor during surgery. You're gonna make it.'<br>Teddy's voice was barely above a whisper, and she wasn't sure if what she had told him just moments ago was the truth or if she was just trying to convince herself.

'Can you walk? It would be better if we wait outside the door.'  
>He gave her a quick nod and she grabbed her purse and her jacket. Teddy took him by the arm and slowly they walked out of the apartment. Just in that moment the ambulance with sirens stopped in front of their house and mere seconds later two men with a bare came in. Henry had to lay down and carefully they took him down to ambulance. It caused Teddy everything not to burst into tears right now.<p>

Getting out of the elevator with the rescue team, she took his hand and held it tightly. His amber-green eyes fixed hers and she whispered 'I'm so sorry, Henry.'  
>Teddy climbed into the ambulance and held his hand during the whole drive to SGMW hospital. Silently she was sending prayers to god to give her husband another chance. She couldn't live with the fact that there was the possibility that he died in front of her right now. <em>'Please don't let him go. Don't take him away from me. I wouldn't survive that pain.' <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_hey everyone! Here I am again with a new chapter that is a bit longer than the last one. After reading the first chapter again, I realized that instead of 'stretcher' I wrote 'bare', which is the german word for it, I'm sorry. Have fun reading! :)_

* * *

><p>To Teddy the ride to the hospital seemed like an eternity. Henry lost more and more blood and all she could do was sit here and tell him that everything was going to be fine again. When they finally arrived, Owen and Meredith were at the emergency room. The rescue team handed Bailey the file, and she jumped out of the ambulance and followed the stretcher into the building.<p>

'He's lost a lot of blood and I'm pretty sure that he has a lung embolism.' she just started talking to Owen, 'He's been complaining about chest pains and breathing problems about two days ago, but I told him that's nothing serious since he'd been sick with the flu in the last week. God, I'm so stupid, I'm a doctor, I should pay attention to every little health problem! I don't know..'  
>She was interrupted by Owen gently grabbing her arm. 'Teddy, don't blame yourself. We will run some tests and immediately take him up to OR. We'll help him.'<br>'Good, good. I'm going to go up and scrub in' she answered, and started walking away to the elevator.  
>'No no no, you're not going anywhere. You're not going to operate on him, Bailey and I will do so. You are going to sit here and wait and when we're done, I will come to you and tell you about it.'<br>Owen pushed her down on a chair in the hall. 'I'll be back.' he told her, hurrying up to the OR.

As her old friend had left her, Teddy buried her face in her hands and started to cry. All the fear, the guilt was just to much for her. He just couldn't die. Her love life hadn't been pink and fantastic in the past, and now finally she'd found someone who was just perfect in every single way. He couldn't leave her alone. '_Just because of the damn med school' _she thought and sobbed even more.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice next to her. 'Hey sweetie, what's going on? What are you doing here?' Arizona sat down next to her, a concerned look on her face.  
>'Henry, he... he's been brought up to the OR. I.. I came home and he was standing there, coughing blood and.. it was just...' Teddy's voice failed.<br>'Oh my god, I'm so sorry for you. Come here, you need a hug' Arizona hugged her tightly and held her till she'd calmed down a little. 'I bet he's doing great up there. He'll be fine and then you're going to be all happy again and make pretty babies with blonde locks and beautiful green eyes.'

Teddy couldn't help but laugh slightly. Arizona always knew how to cheer her up. She leaned back into her chair again. 'It's just that.. we had that stupid, stupid fight... he told me that he wanted to go to medical school and I totally overreacted. I mean, I said that I don't want to be married to a student for the next ten years and.. I don't know but, I didn't even have time for an excuse. If dies right now, we would separate fighting about total nonsense. And I mean, if I wouldn't have turned home in right that moment, maybe he would have died there and.. oh my god.' She ran her hands through her hair and wiped her tears away.

'Henry wants to go to med school? Wow, that's... amazing. I mean, he totally has the skills for becoming a nurse or whatever. He's good with people.' Arizona answered. 'Hey, what happened right back at your apartment is not your fault. You knew that he had problems with his health and a tumour disease can lead to an lung embolism, that is possible. You couldn't have prevented him from that, Teddy.' She gently stroke her friends back.  
>Teddy nodded. 'yeah I know, he would be great in that job and I just kept telling that he's to old and that this wouldn't be the right thing for him. I sounded totally egoistic. I'm aware of that fact that I couldn't have prevented him. But I shouldn't even had started to fight, I know that I gave him another chance in this life and it's obvious that he doesn't want to waste any time. He should do whatever he wants to do. Finally I found someone who really, <em>really<em>loves me, and whom I love too, with all of my heart. And I just can't help but nearly mess it up again.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

Arizona looked at her friend and took her hand. 'I'm going to sit here and wait with you 'till somebody comes down and tells you about the surgery.'  
>Teddy looked are her and smiled slightly. 'thank you <em>so much<em> for always being there, for being such and amazing best friend.' she squeezed her hand tightly.  
>As an answer, her friend just leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. 'always, sweetie. I know you'd do the same for me.'<p>

They sat there in silence and waited for some news from the OR. Finally, after one and a half hour, Owen showed up. Teddy immediately jumped up from her seat and looked at him impatiently and worried.  
>'We were able to remove the blood clot from his lung. It was a very critic situation, but he'll be fine again. He'll need medication for the next months to protect him from an relapse and he won't be able to to much sport, but he's going to be okay again.'<br>It felt like a huge stone fell from her heart. A smile spread across her face as she couldn't help but hug Owen tightly. 'Thank you, thank you so much!' she whispered into his ear, as he gently stroke her back.  
>They separated and she turned to Arizona. 'you heard that? He'll be fine again!' she gave her a hug, too. 'I did Teddy, I did' Arizona laughed.<br>'you want to go and see him?' Owen interrupted them.  
>'Oh god, yes of course! Is he awake?' she asked.<br>Owen scratched his nose. 'Not now, he'll wake up soon and I think he would be happy when you are there.' he smiled slightly.  
>'We'll talk later' Teddy said to Arizona, turned to her male friend and followed him to her husbands room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so the second chapter is done. I know that Owen is the new chief of surgery and usually isn't in the emergency, but he just fit in that part perfectly so I took him.<em>  
><em>If you like it review, I'll try to update as soon as I can! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Heart in a Box, why did Henry have to die? :(**_

_Hey you all! I am so, so so terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time & breaking my promise to update soon, god how I hate that :/_  
><em>Well it's been a while since the last episode &amp; the show is coming back next week and I'm not sure if I'm happy or scared. Poor Teddy, I'm so sorry for her. I'm gonna miss Scott Foley :_  
><em>Buuut anyways, I'll pick up where I stopped &amp; he's still alive and everybody's happy and laughing and .. yeah ;)<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for grammar- &amp; spelling mistakes! enjoy it! :)<em> 

* * *

><p>She followed Owen up and it seemed like an eternity to her, even if it were only a few minutes. When they arrived in front of Henry's room, her friend stopped and turned to her.<br>'He should be awake soon, so you can go in and wait.'  
>she nodded understandingly and shot him a small smile, but the concern didn't leave his face.<br>'I'm okay, Owen.' she answered his unasked question. 'I'll be fine. As long as he's okay and alive, everything will be alright.' Teddy gently touched his hand. 'Thank you again. Thank you for saving him.'

It still hurt Owen to hear her talk about another man with such love, but he was happy for her. He still loved her, even if he was married to Cristina, it didn't matter. He'd loved her for years and he still cared. He smiled reassuringly at her. 'Okay. You don't need to thank me. You'd have done the same for me. Page me if you need anything.'

With that words he turned around and left her standing alone in front of Henry's room. Teddy took a deep breath and silently opened the door. Her husband was still asleep, connected to a million monitors and wires. She sat down beside him and took his much larger hand in her small, fragile one. For a few minutes the silence surrounded them, the only noise was the constant beeping of on of the monitors. She didn't know if she would have survived his death. She means so much to him, and losing him right now just wouldn't be fair. It's taken her so long to finally admit that she has feelings for him and now she'd been so close to losing him forever. After such a short amount of time. She's seen so many people die before, her parents, her best friend, patients. He was her last reason to stay. She needed him here. It was not his time yet.

Teddy felt him lightly squeezing her hand and she looked at his face, watching him opening his eyes slowly. A small smile spread across his face as he saw her and he tried to say something, but his mouth was too dry. She grabbed a glass from his bedside table.  
>'Here, some water.' He slowly drank from the straw, and it was a too familiar situation for Teddy. Tears started to dwell in her eyes.<br>'thank you' he whispered as he put the glass down. 'I'm glad you're here.' Henry grabbed her hand and held it tightly. But as he looked into her face, worry started to show on his own.  
>'Hey, what happened?' he asked as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>'nothing, nothing, it's just...' she tried to wipe the tears away with her free hand, 'i'm so glad you made it. You shocked me, I- I was so shocked seeing you there in our kitchen and .. ' Teddy sobbed, 'I don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't shown up so early at home. I mean, would you've called me? What if you'd died right there in our kitchen and then I'd come home and find you there... dead?' she frustratedly ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

'ssssh.' Henry gently stroke her hand. 'were not thinking about the 'what if's?' okay? I am here, I'm right beside you and I'm fine, you don't have to worry. I'll be able to come home with you soon and we'll go back to normal. I'll return to work and in the evening I'll make you dinner. I'll be waiting for you to return from work, fall asleep on the couch when you're called in the ER. I'll wait till you come home, greet you with a kiss and then go to sleep with you. That's our life, and I don't want to give up on that, give up on you. We'll go to baseball games, we'll be fighting and we'll have these amazing children with green eyes and blonde locks. I told you, I'm a fighter. 85 surgeries are enough to make you fight.' he smiled at her.

She'd calmed down a little during his speech and when he began to describe their lives, she made her mind up. Yes, that's him. Always positive, always looking on the bright side. As soon as he started to describe their children, Teddy couldn't deny her smile any longer.  
>'Okay.' she smiled at him reassuringly, thinking about how to ask her next question. 'So you want to have children, huu?' a mischievous smile spread across her face.<p>

'Yeah, I'd love to. I mean, you are gorgeous and I'm the most handsome man walking on this planet so our kids would be like, I don't know .. perfect!' Henry grinned.  
>She was drinking some water when he mentioned the 'most handsome man on earth' part, she nearly choked and burst out into laughter.<br>'I don't know if the world is ready for so much perfection' she joked.

Henry laughed. 'Do you want children, too?' he asked. Teddy had to think for a minute, but when she imagined the perfect carbon copies of him mixed with her, saying that she didn't want them was a total lie. She'd always loved children, but she hadn't found the right guy and then she went to Iraq, there seemed no place for them.  
>'I want nothing more than a perfect, gorgeous child with blonde locks and green eyes and your amazingly beautiful smile running around our house.' she answered.<p>

A huge smile spread across his face. He sat up a little and leaned in to place a kiss against her lips. He stopped millimeters apart from her lips and whispered 'I love you so much, _Theodora'. _Then he finally placed his lips against hers, breathing in her scent and enjoying the moment.  
>Teddy smiled when she heard those three words and his full name. Normally, she hated it to be called Theodora, only he managed to make it sound beautiful. When they separated, she rested her forehead against his. 'I love you, too' she said.<p>

'so, what about medical school?' Teddy finally asked as he leaned back into the pillow. 'I'm sorry, I totally overreacted this morning. If you want to go there, I won't be in your way.'  
>He stayed quiet for a minute. 'No, I don't want to go' he answered. Surprise spread across her face. 'You were right, I'm not the youngest and school takes a huge amount of time. Besides, I like my job and I want to have time for my family. <em>You are my family. <em>And who knows, maybe we'll be parents soon and when the kid goes to school what will he or she tell his friends? ''my mom is a surgeon and my dad is still going to school''? No, thank you.' he laughed. 'I'm fine this way.'

'Okay' Teddy smiled at him. She glanced down on her wristwatch. 'I'm just going to tell Arizona that you're doing fine and everything's okay. I'll be back soon.' She got up from her chair, leaned in and placed a kiss against his lips. 'See you later' she whispered, then she left the room. 

* * *

><p><em>Okay so here you go, chapter's up! :) hope you liked it, R&amp;R if you want!<em>

_I'm not making empty promises again so, I'll try to update but I can't promise when.  
>Next week, January 5<em>_th__, Grey's is coming back and I'm really a bit scared how everything will end but I guess every little piece of friendship will be destroyed and Teddy will be hating Owen forever ... it will be terrible. :(  
>But anyways, thank you for reading!<br>I wish a happy happy new year to all of you!  
>Love, Christina<em>


End file.
